Cage
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: dark short POV of Ghost[Bones] as he spends time in the shadow realm


Cage  
  
AN: I felt really urk today when I came back from the docs so I made a small Ghost august ficcie.. his POV and ya.. I own nothing and I hope I get at least one review X.x  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Cage  
  
Sometimes I wonder just how I got here wherever here is. Everyday I feel like I'm falling from heaven and landing into the bits of this hell. At least I hope this is hell cus there's no way that I can get to heaven now. I don't know how long I have been here, days are like months and months like years here. There is no time there is no nothing here other then the pained cries that keep me awake during what I would think was night.  
  
Its always night.  
  
A purple hued darkness where only the lost have been damned to never to be found again. I was only 14 maybe I still am I really don't know how much time has lapsed I just wish the time would end and I could go back to the life I once had. Surely I deserve a second chance? I'm only a kid that knew the wrong people.  
  
I'm trapped in this after life with no way out and no way to scream out the pain I'm feeling. I used to cry softy to myself but now I have found I can't cry any more. As hurt and mad as I am I can't shed a tear. Its like this place has eaten all emotions other then the ones of hate and despair.  
  
I can sit here and pity myself for all of time since time is all I have left. I often talk to myself and watch the clouds and shadows dance to an unholy tune that remains a silent whisper to my depth ears. My senses are numbed.  
  
When I first got here I was so twitchy and paranoid always looking over my shoulder but now I find I'm used to the creeping feelings that drags over me. Is it bad to be used to this? Is it bad to not have a hope in the world? I lost all hope along time ago also. Screams out in the dark have all become normal to me.  
  
I feel like a child deep inside still even if this place has stolen all my naivety my meek and timid ways. I wish I was blind in this place but I see all I see a lot more then you would think in this dark. I can make out the shadows that prowl and engulf others that have just fallen to its darkness.  
  
I wish I was dead instead of living in this after life, in a way I am but in way.. well I'm not. I still breath and I still feel my heart beating. One day maybe I'll get out but I shan't hope for that since all hopes and dreams get robbed in this pit. I know he's watching too, he often mocks me when he gets a chance.  
  
The person who sent me here. I hate him I really hate him, if it wasn't bad enough he taunts me and sent me here in the first place but he makes me believe that I have a hope and then rips it away again. I've come face to face with him in this place before and it was a time I'm glad had passed. It wasn't long ago and its imbedded in my mind left for me to rewind over and over again like a never ending story.  
  
I wonder if he wanted me to never forget it just to add to his sick pleasure. The he I speak so bitterly of is Yami No Bakura. I hope he gets what's coming to him I hope one day he'll feel just what I feel. The feeling that comes from being one of the damned one of the darkness. It's not a good feeling it's like a parasite.  
  
It eats and eats away at you.  
  
I wish I had never met him I wish I was at home right now just being the kid I always was. In my room with my music ignoring the world outside of my bedroom and being content. In a way this is the same, solitude but not of my liking. I'm lonely and for the first time in my life I hate it. I want someone here with me other then that spiteful jerk.  
  
All my life people have walked over me like I was nothing more then a door mat and I'm sick of it and there's not one damn thing I can do about it now. I want to relive my life and make changes to the way I lived so that I'd be in another place other then in this hell of my own fault.  
  
Will I ever find my way? Or do I have to stumble for the rest of my days? Does death even exist here? I don't know maybe it does maybe it doesn't I haven't come across any of the loud screams owners in all of this time. I like to fool myself that soon I'll fall out of this place but no. There is one way I can be free but the price is too high.  
  
Be here for the rest of my days or be a toy to that satanic white haired freak for the rest of my days. Either way I lose my freedom and my mind. Which path should I take? Which will break me down into nothing faster? Which will cause me to die on the inside? Two choices both with grim and bleak out come.  
  
I guess this is what I get for trying to get somewhere...  
  
Make something of myself.  
  
If I could have a second chance I promise I'll be a good person! I promise..  
  
I really do..  
  
Please let me out..  
  
~~End~~ 


End file.
